


hungover

by sarufish



Category: Men At Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 12:40:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2192196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarufish/pseuds/sarufish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler's hungover and Milo takes care of him because he's a big baby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	hungover

"Milo I think I’m dying…"

"Nah, you’re fine. And you look great."

A mass of blond hair emerged from the covers and glared at Milo, who only smiled back sweetly. Tyler groaned at how bright the room was and buried his head under his pillows.

"Urgh, why aren’t you hungover too?"

"Well, if you recall, I lost the coin toss and had to be the designated driver for you idiots last night, which is exactly as much fun as it sounds."

Blurry fragments of Tyler’s memory from the previous night started piecing together. He drank way more than he usually did, letting loose after a stressful week at work. Another week of sitting across from Milo. Milo, with his dumb grandpa sweaters and his scruffy beard and blue eyes… Milo, who was still standing next to the bed.

"Uh, so… What happened last night?" Tyler’s head was throbbing, and he was almost positive that he made an idiot of himself. From the grin on Milo’s face, he was certain that’s what happened.

"Where should I start?" Milo stroked his beard thoughtfully. "You bought a round of drinks for the entire bar, got us thrown out of another bar, walked into a mailbox, tried to start a fight with the mailbox for being in your way—"

"Stop, okay, I get it. I was an asshole." Tyler massaged his temples in an effort to keep at bay the memories that were flooding back to him. He didn’t mean to drink so much last night, it just sorta happened. Milo didn’t seem to be upset about having to babysit him and the rest of their gang. Still, Tyler felt bad about it.

"Look, man, I’m sorry about—"

Milo held up a hand and cut Tyler off. “Don’t worry about it. It was actually pretty entertaining watching you be a dumbass.” He smirked at Tyler, who smiled back sheepishly. “I mean it, it wasn’t a big deal. I knew you’d be hungover enough to regret it anyway.”

Tyler made a feeble attempt to hit Milo with a pillow.

Despite having to play chaperone the night before, Milo spent the rest of the morning taking care of Tyler; he brought him water and ibuprofen, and a bucket just in case because “there’s no way in hell I’m cleaning up after you.” Tyler likes when Milo fusses over him. Likes it a lot, actually. His head is still pounding, and he doesn’t want to think too much about what that means. It makes him feel weird and a little nauseous (but that might be unrelated.) Tyler sighs and tries to sleep off his hangover. He’ll figure everything out when he doesn’t feel like death.

——

Milo makes sure Tyler is still alive before letting him rest. He’s not sure why he’s pampering the blond today when he was such a pain in the ass last night, not that the others were any better. Milo didn’t exaggerate any of the details of that night, but he might have left a few things out.

Like how after Neal and Gibbs called it a night, Tyler was too intoxicated to walk straight, so Milo had to hold him upright. Or how once they were in the car, Tyler rested his head on Milo’s shoulder while he drove. Not to mention how Milo had to practically carry Tyler up to their apartment. He definitely was not going to mention how Tyler refused to get into bed unless Milo laid down with him, or that Milo might have accidentally slept in there the whole night and woke up to find the blond completely wrapped around him. Nope, he’s keeping that to himself. It didn’t mean anything, Tyler was drunk off his ass. It wasn’t worth reading too much into, right? Right. Milo sighs. Being the responsible one is way too much effort.


End file.
